


No Maps to Guide me Home

by Firehedgehog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amnesia, Brother my brother, Rage, who Skull is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Skull is amnesic to the max, he'd built a life for himself. But.. he needed to know who he was, the problem is that only Prussia could answer and no one knew where he vanished to. Worse, Skull was Prussia but no one knew.





	No Maps to Guide me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bene awhile since i played in the what if skull was? timelines. enjoy people!

Sometimes Skull just felt so... lonely, even when he enjoyed the company of others.

There was this invisible wall between him and humanity, and he knew he didn’t really fit in with them.

It wasn’t just the amnesia. Of the fact he had no idea who he was before.

He swore his mind kept telling him he wasn’t human.

Which wasn’t possible, as the only other humanoid race was extinct other then Checkerface and a few decendents like Yuni.

No... he was something different.

Which wasn’t very helpful when one tried to find out who the heck he was.

Which was..... greatttt.

Not.

He would look at his reflection in the mirror and stare, trying to find out what set him apart from the others.

He also had frightful dreams, of battles and wondered if before whatever stole his past he had been a soldier.

He dreamed.. of a brother.

One he could never hear there name or see there face.

His heart hurt, he always felt as if he was too far away from a place he was.

And wasn’t that a funny thought.

Just what accident had stolen himself from himself, left him empty and broken with sharp edges to the shards left behind.

In a fit of rage he broke his mirror, angry at seeing his own face naked from makeup.

What had happened to him to become Skull.

Problem was only the past him knew, and Prussia wouldn’t be able to answer as he was ohh.. might amnesic.


End file.
